Imposter Before Me
by 13Bishop
Summary: Set in The Cache universe. Be sure to read to the author note at the beginning for a better explanation. Established Rizzles. A man kills his wife, claiming she's a replacement.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! This takes place in The Cache universe but is not a direct sequel. Consider it a lead in to the next one which will close up the vigilante story line. Now, I don't think you will have to have read The Cache to understand what's going on here. I've completed this story and I think what I'm going to do is post a chapter every couple of hours, and if I don't get them all posted today, then I'll post the rest tomorrow. You let me know if you like that idea or not.**

**Disclaimers: Don't own Rizzoli and Isles or any of the other characters, I'm just having fun. **

_"I'm starting to worry that he's quit taking his medicine, Dr. Mikos. He was fine before the trip but now he's acting very paranoid. Like he doesn't trust me."_

_"Mrs. Haywood, Sara, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I have a session with Sam on Monday."_

_"He was fine when we spoke on the phone, but once the plane landed, he's been very distant. He won't even stay in the same room with me for more than a few minutes. I could have sworn I heard him talking to himself about imposters."_

_"People with bi-polar and other disorders regularly go through bouts of paranoia and anti-social behaviour. Even with medication. The trip may have been a bit upsetting but it's a big step toward him getting under control again."_

_"It's different this time..."_

_"Sara, there is nothing to worry about. Sam and I will hash this out in our next session."_

_"If you say so Dr. Mikos. I'll trust your word on it." _

R&I

Where was his wife? What had they done with her? He'd only been gone for a few days. A business trip to New York.

She had sounded fine on the phone, but when he got home...whe he got home his wife had been replaced. It was her face, but it wasn't her. He didn't know what to do. Obviously he couldn't trust anyone, they'd all become imposters themselves. Some had replaced his closest friends and family in a few days.

Maybe he could still trust Dr. Mikos but he didn't have time to wait for his appointment. Going early would only raise suspicion. He couldn't have that. He'd find out tonight what happened. When the imposter came home, he'd force her to answer.

Clutched tightly in Same Haywood's hand the knife gleamed.

R&I

Jane's pen tapped out a frantic rythmn against the desk as she looked at the clock again. Four days, five hours, and 15 minutes, no 16 now. Maura had been gone to a convention in Las Vegas all week and she was losing her mind. She hadn't made it one night sleeping alone in her apartment before she'd bundled up Jo Friday, admitted defeat and decided to stay at Maura's until she got home.

At least there she was surrounded by things that were so definitively Maura, she felt some comfort. Even if it was unhealthy, at least she could sleep. It was the first time they'd been apart for more than a night since their relationship changed.

So what if she was feeling lonely? She dared anyone, including herself, to say it out loud, but she would admit it in her head. It was safe there until Maura got home, when the woman would inevitably dig it out of her. It wasn't like there was much left in her apartment but furniture and random clothes anyway. Jane had realized that when she'd opened the fridge that first night and found a five year old jar of marmite and nothing else.

Wait a minute, when the hell had most of her possessions ended up at the doctor's house? the pen momentarily stopped its tapping as the thought entered her mind. The answer was quick. Since you started just leaving them there, along with Jo most of the time.

The dog was at Maura's now, keeping Bass company. Her pen resumed the rythmic tap as the implications hit. Was she in the process of moving in? Did Maura mind? Surely she would have said something if she did. Or had she not noticed either? No, knowing Maura she had already calculated closet space. But what if she just wasn't saying anything because she didn't want to upset her?

Jane was the first to admit she'd been short tempered since the task force for the vigilante had been created, but she didn't want to take that out on Maura. "Jane." Frost's voice didn't register as the thoughts tumbled.

"Jane!" Her eyes snapped up and the pen stopped again.

"What!?"

"Go to the airport. Have a drink and wait for Maura. You're driving me crazy and you're going to break that pen."

She stared at him for a moment, before letting the pen drop against the desk. "Is it that obvious?"

"You look like you're about to blast off. Just go. You took the afternoon anyway and this place is dead today."

Korsak nodded from his seat but wisely kept his mouth shut. Grabbing up her jacket an dkeys she almost ran for the door. "I owe you both."

Almost in unison they answered. "We know."

R&I

Logan was a mess by the time she made her way to baggage claim. She'd made it with barely 10 minutes to spare, and stared at the arrival board thankful that all the flights were marked as "On Time."

Letting her thoughts wander briefly, she tried not to revisit her earlier insecurities. Instead she focused on dinner and welcoming Maura home. Her mother had offered a fewat, but Jane had refused, wanting the doctor to herself. God knew everyone else would make sure the woman knew that Jane had been a wreck all week. Well Jane Rizzoli was fully capable of letting her girlfriend know that herself.

Which wasn't exactly comforting but she just didn't care as the board ticked over to "Arrived" for Maura's flight. She knew she had to look like Jo dancing in place as she watched the gates. An eternity seemed to pass before she caught sight of blonde hair among the crowd. The smile that lit the doctor's face as she broke through the people eased all of Jane's inner fears.

Almost before she realized it she had her arms around Maura, pulling her tight and burying her face in her hair. She could feel's the blonde's arms wrap around her wait in a crushing grip. "I don't like it when you're gone that long."

Maura was laughing, and pulled back to look up a Jane and plant a kiss on her lips. "It was bad for you too, huh?"

Jane rolled her eyes a bit, squeezed the blonde and replied. "Frost and Korsak wanted to give me a straight jacket."

They stood for a moment not realizing they were swaying, or that they were getting mean looks from the people trying to get around them. "Come on. Let's get my luggage. I just want to go home."

The brunette was willingly tugged toward the baggage claim. Quickly recognizing one of Maura's bags she pulled it off the belt and turned, "Ma wanted to have a party for you."

Maura's eyes widened and Jane smiled. "Relax. I tolder her you were mine tonight. That is if you're up for company."

The look that crossed the doctor's face caused Jane's heart rate to speed up. In a very good way. "I've thought of nothing but "company" for the last five hours."

Fastest baggage claim ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane leaned back against the headboard with Maura firmly in her lap. She could feel the muscles in the doctor's legs shaking where they were wrapped around her waist, and arms were draped limply over her shoulders. Their foreheads rested together and from the lazy smile on Maura's face she was thoroughly enjoying her "company."

Keeping up the caresses along Maura's back and sides, she kissed the woman above her marveling in the response. She felt her start to relax and lowered her to the bed. Jane settle her weight easily on top of the blonde, leaving another kiss on swollen lips. "Told you I missed you."

Maura's response was stopped by a low moan as Jane's mouth found a sensitive spot on her neck to explore. Legs that had relaxed against the bed tensed around her again, and Jane's grin was easily felt against her skin. Trailing kisses down Maura's chest and abdomen she stopped to nip at her navel, and felt the strong muscles tighten underneath. A hand landed in her hair and she looked up into almost golden eyes. "I'm not done showing you yet."

R&I

Maura's muscles felt like water, and she let herself sink further into the completely relaxed body beneath her. Running a hand along Jane's arm linking their fingers together, a smile crossed her lips when when her hand was squeezed. "So, how was the trip?"

The blonde laughed and raised her head. "Torture. I couldn't sleep. Even with the Red Sox jersey I took with me."

Jane's brows rose. "I was wondering where that went."

Maura had the good grace to blush and put her head back down on the woman's shoulder. "I made it one night in my apartment before I came back over here."

The grip on her hand tightened for a moment and Maura was looking at her with a cryptic little smile. "I'm glad I wasn't alone in my misery."

Jane laughed, and let go of Maura's hand so she could warp her arms around her. "That's kinda morbid."

"Well I work in a morgue."

Unable to resist, the brunette kissed the woman, then pulled back. "Yes you do. Jane was silent for a moment, debating. "All I had at my place was marmite anyway."

Her stomach did a funny little flip when hazel eyes seemed to pin her to her spot. She swallowed against a suddenly dry throat. "I know."

That was a neutral response. "I hardly had any clothes."

Again the neutral response. "I know."

"Jo didn't have any food."

"I know."

"I realized most of my stuff was here."

This time there was silence, with no clue to what Maura was thinking. Taking a deep breath Jane jumped in with both feet. "So I had to ask myself why I wasn't here too."

Slowly a cautious smile started to take over the doctor's face. "And did you find an answer?"

She nodded. "The answer was that I want to be here too."

There was no mistaking the beaming smile that caused Maura's dimples to show. "Yes, please, I want you here."

Jane was crushed by deceptively strong arms, then met with a kiss that left no doubt Maura's feelings on the matter.

R&I

A familiar ringtone brought them out of a light doze sometime later. Jane made no move to answer it, instead deciding to shift even closer to Maura. Silence descended back over the room and Jane sighed in relief.

Her eyes snapped open when the ringtone blared again. "She'll just keep calling until you answer." Maura's voice was muffled against her neck.

Reluctantly, Jane rolled over reaching for the phone. "What is it, Ma?"

She felt a poke in her back as Maura got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Is that anyway to answer the phone?:

"It is when it's interrupting a perfectly good nap."

"I doubt that's all it was interrupting. "Her mother's voice was full of humor.

"Funny Ma."

"Get out of bed! You're not the only one who hasn't seen Maura in a week. I'll be there in half an hour with dinner."

Inwardly Jane groaned but couldn't deny her suddenly growling stomach. "I thought you agreed to give us a night alone?"

"I changed my mind, besides it's only dineer. Half an hour, Jane."

Declaration, decision and threat all in one. Jane knew her mother would drag them out of the room if she had to. Her mother had also hung up, leaving her no chance to argue. The shower started in the bathroom, and she pulled herself out of bed after staring at her phone for a moment.

Steam was quickly filling the room as Jane walked in. "Ma is bringing dinner."

Maura gave her an amused smile. "I thought so." She held out her hand for Jane, leading her into the shower. "I gave us a head start."

R&I

With ten minutes to spare, Jane followed Maura into the kitchen. The doctor's luggage was still by the door where Jane had dropped it earlier. She flashed a smug smile before turning to see Maura staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

She knew what that look meant. She a moment to stare back in challenge before hazel eyes narrowed. Jane was whipped. "Ok, ok."

Grabbing the bags, she hauled them back up the stairs, mumbling that it wasn't her fault she couldn't keep her hands of the blonde long enough to take care of them. She missed the beaming smile on the doctor's face.

When she came thumping back down, Maura held out an opened beer. "Thank you."

She accepted it easily, grining again and taking a large gulp. Somehow though her arms ended up back around Maura. Funny how that kept happening.

"Jane the woman's been home for hours, let her breathe!" Angela stormed through the back door with a covered dish, shooting her daughter an annoyed look. "Come and help me with this."

The detective huffed and took the dish from her mother's hands. Angela wasted no time wrapping her own arms around Maura. "I missed you sweetie."

To be fair, the doctor handled her mother's near manhandling like a champ, but the poor woman's face was starting to turn red from the bear hug. "Come on Ma! You talk about me not letting her breathe."

Angela let go. "Well I'm only now laying eyes on her."

Jane shared a smile with Maura and sat the dish down. "I missed you too, Angela. It's been a long week."

That spurred her mother to action. "And what's better than a hot meal after a week like that?"

She attacked the cupboards, pulling out plates, and Maura made her way over to Jane, leaning against her. Actually the blonde could think of quite a few things but she kept her mouth shut, and stole a sip of Jane's beer. To her a certain to be delicious meal was only adding to what she considered the perfect homecoming. "It smells delicious."

Angela smiled, dishing out a large portion on the doctor's plate. "I know you've been eating nothing but hotel food for a week. Plus you look like you've lost weight."

Jane looked at her mother. Maura didn't look like she'd lost weight. In fact she looked just as healthy and beautiful as she always did. "The hotel food was fine, Angela. It just wasn't one of your meals."

'Well played Maura.' Her mother's face seemed to glow and they settled down to eat.

R&I

This time it was Frost's ringtone that pulled her from the best sleep she'd had in a week. Maura's own phone started to ring, and they untangled themselves to answer them. Outside the sun was just starting to come up. "I'm sorry Jane, we've got a body. I'll text you the address."

Jane wiped at her eyes, hearing Maura speaking softly to dispatch. "It's ok Frost. I'm on my way."

She hung up about the same time as the doctor. "You're on call too?"

"I thought you'd all be tired of Popov after a week."

"Always thinking ahead."


	3. Chapter 3

Frost greeted them when Jane parked at the curb. He nodded at Maura with a smile as she came around the front of the car. "Welcome back, Dr. Isles."

"Thank you Dectective Frost."

"What do we have?"

"Multiple stab wounds. Victim is Sara Haywood. Her father found her this morning along with her husband."

"Was he dead too?"

Frost shook his head with a sad look. "He's in custody. He attacker her father as soon as he came in. He managed to fight him off and call us."

Frost pointed toward a patrol car. "We're sending him to processing now."

He didn't look the type. He was a middle aged man, slightly out of shape, and staring off into the distance. He didn't even seem to notice the activity around him. It was like shock had taken over.

Jane didn't need to remind herself that "the type" was almost never what you expected. "Ok, Frost. Have you questioned the victim's father?"

"Korsak's with him now. I thought you and the Doc would want to see the body."

"Lead on."

They followed Frost into the house, slipping on the gloves and booties offered. Frost looked at his notebook, then started filling them in. "Cecil Johnson, the victim's father, came by early this morning. She called him yesterday about a problem with the garbage disposal. He called it a "dad fix." Anyway he let himself in and found his daughter on the floor and our suspect, Sam Haywood, sitting in the corner covered in blood, holding the knife."

Sara Haywood came into view as they entered the kitchen. She was laid out on the tile floor beside the table. Maura knelt beside the body beginning her exam. Frost kept up his monolog. "Mr. Johnson says our suspect saw him and attacked. He was able to fight him off and subdue him until we got here."

Jane looked around the room. Except for the over turned chairs and blood stains it could have been any other room in any other house. It was normal, almost peaceful, until now. "Any idea of a timeline?"

Frost shrugged, flipping back through his notes. "Mr. Johnson spoke to his daughter at five last night. He got here this morning at 6:30. He said she mentioned going out for drinks with friends, then coming home for dinner."

Maura looked up from the floor. "Liver temp suggests time of death around ten hours ago. I'll know more once I get her back to the morgue. Where is the weapon?"

"Your techs have already logged it for evidence."

The doctor motioned to the coroner's assistants to start loading the body. Looking at her watch, she walked over to Jane and Frost. "I'll start the autopsy at nine. I should have some results by noon."

Flashing Jane a smile, she followed the assistants out. The detective turned to see Frost giving her an unidentifiable look. "What?"

"Oh nothing. You're both looking very relaxed this morning."

Jane rolled her eyes and turned to finish processing the scene. "We had a relaxing evening."

Frost followed her now grinning wildly. "Did you tell her you wussed out and stayed at her house all week?"

Shooting him a mean look, she stopped. "None of your business. But yes."

He laughed. "Ok, partner I'll drop it."

"Let's just get this finished."

R&I

Korsak slumped down at his desk. "Haywood is in Interrogation when you're ready Jane."

"Is Mr. Johnson still here?"

"Downstairs with his wife."

She nodded and headed for the interrogation room. They'd found several presciptions at the Haywood house. All drugs used to treat bi-polar disorder, and that according to Maura were commonly used. All of them were prescribed to Samuel Haywood. M. Johnson had told them their suspect had been in treatment for months, and that he was starting to show progress. Enough that his doctor had thought him capable to resume his work as an accountant. Jane had called the man and he was now on his way.

She opened the door and entered with Frost behind her. Sam Haywood was agitated when he saw them.

"Where is my wife?"

Jane's eyebrows rose. "Do you remember what happened last night Mr. Haywood?"

He calmed for a moment and dropped his head. "That wasn't my wife. That was an intruder. Is that why I'm here?"

Sharing a look with Frost she said the next carefully. "Mr. Haywood your wife was killed last night in your home."

He became furious. "That wasn't my wife! It was an imposter, they took her and replaced her!"

"Who took her?"

"I don't know! That's your job, why aren't you out there looking?"

"Mr. Haywood, your wife's father identified the body." Jane was beginning to realize this might be more than a psychotic break.

"He's lying! He's one of them!" Haywood jumped up from his chair and grabbed Jane's wrist, squeezing hard.

Frost was just as fast, grabbing him and pinning him to the table. "Let her go Mr. Haywood."

He struggled, nearly throwing Frost off. "My wife is out there! Why aren't you listening to me?"

Two patrolmen came in to help and Jane backed away from the table. She knew Korsak was watching and looked at the mirrored glass. This just got a whole lot more complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane shook out her hand, looking at the faint red marks on her wrist. Haywood had one hell of grip. They'd taken him back to holding to calm down, and to give them time to talk to Dr. Mikos when he arrived. She found Maura storing Sara Haywood's body in the coolers. The doctor looked up, scanning her quickly and Jane knew she'd already heard.

Cops gossiped more than school girls. The woman moved toward her fast enough that the white lab coat flared out around her legs. "Are you all right?"

Jane held up her hands. "Yeah. He just grabbed my wrist. Frost got to him pretty quick."

She felt the doctor's fingers brush her hand and let her take it. Maura wouldn't be satisfied until she'd checked it out for herself. The fingers rubbed over the red marks, and her eyes narrowed before she finally let go. "There may be bruising. What happened?"

"He just lost it Maura. He kept claiming that wasn't his wife." She motioned to the coolers. "That she was an imposter."

Jane turned and made her way into the ME's office with the doctor on her heels. "You're saying he was showing disassociation?"

The detective sprawled on the couch, sighing as Maura sat beside her. "I don't know. He thought his father-in-law was an imposter too. If this is him trying to get out of it, he's doing a hell of a job."

Maura was quiet for a moment. "Based on the medications he was prescribed, he has a genuine mental illness."

"Any surprises in the autopsy?"

"Sara Haywood died from stab wounds to the neck and chest. Basically what we already knew." Jane frowned. She was hoping there was some little secret Maura would uncover to nail Haywood without any doubt.

"The guy goes away for a business trip and comes back thinking his wife is a fake. I've never heard of something like that."

Maura was quiet again, not knowing if Jane wanted one of her "fun facts" or not. The woman gave her a look and knowing smile. "Go on."

She smiled back. "There are several syndromes that could be responsible."

"So based on what you know so far which one fits?"

"I'm not a psychiatrist Jane. I'm not going to guess."

Jane's head fell back against the couch and she stared at the ceiling. She loved Maura with all her heart and soul, but sometimes she wanted to choke her. "Could you at least tell me what kinds of syndromes might cause something like this?"

With Maura, simple rewording could get her to answer a question she normally wouldn't.

"Prosopragnosia, Capgras, and several monothematic delusions."

Jane's eyes widened. "That's a mouthful. Mono-what?"

"Monothematic delusion, its where a person is otherwise rational but they have one delusion and its a really, really, big one."

Frustration changed to amazement, and the detective wondered just how smart Maura really was. Her phone buzzed on her hip, and she pulled it off her belt. "Dr. Mikos is here. You want to come help translate doctor speak?"

Maura's smile caused one to cross her own face and she squeezed the woman's hand as she helped her up.

R&I

Dr. Mikos, who looked to be in his mid sixties, was in the bullpen talking with another man Jane easily pegged as a lawyer. She walked up to the with Maura in tow. "Dr. Mikos?" The man turned, "I'm Detective Rizzoli, this is Dr. Maura Isles."

"Detective Rizzoli. I took the liberty of contacting Sam's attorney, Marcus Salk."

Jane nodded, showing them to a private meeting room. They seated themselves quickly. Dr. Mikos studied Jane before asking. "You're sure it was Sara?"

"The victim was identified by her father at the crime scene."

The doctor's face fell. "I was hoping it wasn't true."

Maura leaned forward, "We found several prescriptions. Can you tell us what he was being treated for?"

Jane caught the quick glance to Haywood's attorney before he answered. "I can't break doctor patient confidentiality of course, but I can tell you he was being treated for bi-polar disorder."

"When was the last time you spoke with either of them?"

"Sam had been away on business for the last few days. We had an appointment on Monday to discuss it. Sara called me yesterday afternoon with concerns."

"What kind of concerns?"

Another look to the lawyer. "Again, I can't go into details. She was concerned that he might have had difficulties on the trip. I assured her that everything would be fine. I was obviously very wrong about that."

"Is there anything you can tell us?" Jane was getting annoyed by the half answers.

"Only that he had no history of violent behaviour. I can't understand what would make him do something like this. Is there a way I could speak to him?"

Jane closed up her notebook. "I'm afraid not. Mr. Salk, of course you'll be taken to him immediately, but for now I want him evaluated by one of our doctors."

She was getting up to leave when Dr. Mikos spoke up again. "He is my patient, I will need access to him eventually."

"Once he's been evaluated, we'll see what we can work out. For right now you're too close to this."

Maura followed her out, waiting patiently until they were back in the bull pen before voicing her thoughts. "Can you really keep Dr. Mikos from talking to him?"

"The lawyer didn't seem to mind. Technically yes. He's in no physical danger and I had Korsak get a hold of the station shrink."

Maura grimaced a bit. Jane hated when anyone used a nickname or slang term to refer to her and her job, but she had no problem dubbing the station psychiatrist Dr. Quinn 'Medicine Woman' behind his back. It had taken months for Maura to figure that reference out, but at least it wasn't as profane as the other terms the detective used when referring to the man.

"Short of a court order we won't get his medical records."

"Didn't Dr. Mikos seem a little vague to you? Like he wanted to answer but was scared to?"

"Doctor patient confidentiality is a slippery slope, Jane. Even if he wants to give us all the information he has, he can't. With mental disorders its even harder because the science of it isn't exact. He may not have concrete answers."

"He may also be withholding it to protect himself. I hate cases like this. Nothing is clear cut, there are no answers."

Maura gave her a small smile. "You'll still find them."

'That's not always true.' As soon as the thought hit, she tried to contain it. She didn't always find the answers. The vigilante was a glaring example, and Jane was disgusted over it. Just thinking of it darkened her mood.

"When Quinn gets here I want you in observation with me and Korsak."

"Korsak and I. Of course I'll be there."

Jane rolled her eyes at the correction and allowed herself a small smile. "You hungry?"

At the answering nod she held out her hand. "Let's go see what Stanley has downstairs to poison us."

R&I

Maura stood between Korsak and Jane looking into the interrogation room as Dr. Quinn sat down. Sam Haywood looked tired, and his red rimmed eyes were an obvious sign of recently shed tears.

Salk had insisted on being present during this interview and was sitting quietly in the corner. They also had a patrolman there in case Haywood got violent again. "Good afternoon Mr. Haywood, I'm Dr. Quinn."

The man nodded but said nothing. Quinn studied him for a moment and tried again. "Would you like to tell me what happened last night?"

"There was an intruder in my home."

"The detectives have determined it was your wife."

"How many times do I have to keep telling you that was not my wife!" The patrolman in the corner shifted at the raised voice, and Haywood settled.

"Ok, lets start at the beginning. When did you realize it wasn't your wife?"

"I came home from a trip to New York a few days ago. I had to meet with a client about some accounts in his name. She picked me up from the airport, I felt like there was something off, but I just thought I was tired from the trip."

"That happens to all of us."

Haywood nodded and continued. "It was the next day I realized what was going on. She looked like Sara, she spoke like her, hell she even smelled like her, but it wasn't her. When I looked into her eyes, Sara, my Sara was gone. There was no soul there."

Jane shifted closer to Maura, feeling a chill up her spine. She could only imagine the paranoia that would begin to take over. The fear. Shaking her head to clear it she turned her attention back to the conversation taking place. She didn't notice the glance Maura threw her way.

"What did you do then?"

"I thought about calling the police, but I realized they weren't going to be believe me. I had no proof. Cecil and Mary, my in-laws, they came over for dinner that night, and it was the same with them. No souls, empty shells."

His voice trailed off and he stared at the table. "Did you confront this imposter?"

"Last night. She denied everything. The knife..." He stopped and swallowed hard. "The knife was just to scare her. I thought maybe she'd start talking if she was as scared as I was. I didn't want to hurt her."

"I believe my client has said enough." Salk stood and walked over to Haywood. "He still has his rights and I only agreed to this so you could determine his mental state."

Dr. Quinn shifted in his seat, but the attorney's attention was on the obeservation room behind him. "Damn." Korsak looked at his companions. "Interview's over."

Jane pressed a button on the console in front of her, speaking to the patrolman. "Take him back to lockup."

They met Salk and Quinn in the hall. "My client won't be answering any more questions today, Detective."

"I get that." He glared at her for a moment then turned and walked away, bringing his phone up to his ear.

"Tact is not your strong point, Rizzoli."

"Look Quinn unless you have something important to tell me I don't need the commentary." She felt Maura's hand at her elbow, a silent plea for calm. Jane was unnerved and she didn't really have an explanation for it.

"How about this? Your suspect has a serious mental condition."

"He was showing symptoms of Capgras Syndrome." Quinn gave Maura an appraising look, nodding.

"Yes he was though there will have to be extensive tests to confirm it. It's rare, only about 3% of psychiatric patients develop it."

"What the hell is that?"

Maura turned to Jane, knowing the explanation may be better received from her. "It's a condition that can develop in people with diseases like Mr. Haywood. They will recognize faces, but they have no emotional connection."

"That doesn't make sense."

"When you look at someone you're close to, that you know, there's an emotional response." Jane nodded and motioned for Maura to get on with it. "Somehow he lost that connection. When he looked at his wife that response wasn't there, leading him to think she'd been replaced. To him it was the only explanation."

"Like I said, its very rare Detective, but incidents of violence aren't unheard of."

"So what now?"

Quinn raised his hands in surrender. "That is up to you. I will write up my findings, but I doubt they will help you in a criminal case."

"As far as I'm concerned he killed someone. It doesn't matter if he didn't believe it was his wife."

"That is between you and the courts."


	5. Chapter 5

**Second to last chapter! Feedback is appreciated on this one! To those of you reading Thank you so much and I hope you're enjoying it. **

Jane was typing her report, listing as many details and observations as she could. Maura had just emailed her final autopsy reports, and a message that she was on her way up, which helped to brighten the dark mood that had been falling over her. Quinn's interview with Haywood was playing through her mind on a loop.

Mysteries of the brain was not something she contemplated often. Even for Maura it seemed to be a subject she didn't delve into often, and she realized that to her brilliant doctor it may be an even bigger mystery. How do you leave for three days, come back, and not recognize the emotional attachment to your wife? To someone you've made a life commitment to. Love couldn't be that fragile. What if it had been Maura? Would how much she loved her shine through, or would the blonde never see it again?

She had to take a deep breath to stop a moment of panic. Maura was fine. She'd come back from her own trip the same quirky, brilliant woman she'd fallen in love with, and comparing the two situations was uncalled for.

She was briefly aware of Frost entering the bull pen as she was saving the report. "You're not going to believe this." He tossed a packet of papers on her desk that she instantly recognized as a court order.

"What's going on?" She opened the papers, her face darkening as she read.

"Salk and Mikos got an emergency order to have Haywood transferred to that mental institution off the freeway."

Korsak's voice was loud in the room. "That's bullshit!"

"Did I miss something?" Maura walked in stopping by Jane's desk.

She handed the doctor the order. "Haywood is getting a one way trip to crazy town. Check out the admitting physician."

"Dr. Allen Mikos." Maura dropped the papers back to the desk.

"Where the hell is the DA's objection?"

"They're writing it up now, but they don't think it will help."

Jane sighed. "I agree with Korsak. This is bullshit."

"The chances of him being convicted even if he did stand trial are slim. Especially with a pre-documented condition."

She knew that, of course she knew that, but this felt like giving up, like letting him get away with it. "Do you have an exact statistic for that Maura, or is that a guess? I can't believe you're defending him!"

"I'm not defending him. I'm just stating facts and precident from previous cases."

"I don't need facts or precident right now."

Maura took a step back, looking at Jane before nodding. "Fine."

The doctor walked out leaving nothing but silence in her wake.

R&I

Jane had been staring at the walls of the parking garage for at least 45 minutes before Frost leaned against the car. "Done beating yourself up yet?"

She jumped, not realizing her window was down. "No."

"The DA's motion has been filed but the Judge seemed to think it wouldn't change his decision. Haywood is going to be moved in the morning."

"Great." She gripped the steering wheel, glaring through the windshield.

"Go over there and apologize."

She was quiet, taking deep breaths before she could come up with an answer. "I'm just trying to figure out why this is getting to me."

Frost cocked his head looking through the window at her. "Maybe because this one hit fairly close to home? Dude goes away for business and comes back to someone impersonating his wife."

"That's a big stretch Frost."

He shrugged. "Fine, then how about you can't stand it when they slip through your fingers? It's not just you Jane. This is pissing us all off, but I also saw you while she was gone this week. You were a wreck."

"First off, Maura didn't come back thinking I was an imposter. Second, she's not my wife, we've only just decided to live together!"

Frost's face lit up and Jane inwardly groaned, "You and the Doc are shacking up? Go Jane!"

She motioned for him to keep his voice down. "Yes, but keep it to yourself. Ma doesn't know yet, and I'm not looking forward to her finding out."

"Your secret's safe Jane, just get home. Apologize to your girl."

"If you'd stop leaning on my car grinning like an idiot I would."

R&I

The house was quiet when she let herself in. Jo ran to her, whining lowly. "She that mad?"

The little dog looked over at the stairs, gave a short bark that seemed like a reprimand, and trotted for the kitchen. She took a deep breath glancing up the stairs herself before sucking it up and starting to climb.

The bedroom was dark, but bright light was shining from the walk-in closet. She made her way to the door, leaning against it and shoving her hands in her pockets. Maura was unpacking the bags from her trip, carefully examing each garment. Her stiffening shoulders were the only sign that she knew of Jane's presence.

"Hey."

For a moment she didn't think Maura would answer, then she heard the soft, "Hey."

"I'm an asshole."

There was a slight hitch to Maura's breath, but if it was tears or laughter she couldn't tell. The sweater the doctor was folding was placed back on the suitcase. "Yes. Sometimes."

Jane didn't comment on that. She deserved it and whatever else Maura threw at her. "I'm sorry Maura. I never should have talked to you like that."

The doctor turned and studied her, but Jane wasn't about to falter under the intense gaze. "I didn't think, and it was stupid." She paused, unsure if she should share the next, knowing that she had to. "And I was scared. It scared me that this could happen to someone through no fault of their own."

Tears started to brim in Maura's eyes, but she kept silent while Jane kept going. "I kept thinking what if that was you? What if you'd come back and couldn't trust me, couldn't love me because something in your brain had gone haywire?"

Maura crossed the room, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck. "Jane it's ok. I'm still me."

Lips brushed her jaw, and the detective's hands grabbed up bunches of her shirt, holding tightly. "Maura, how do you put up with me?"

The doctor gave her a healthy squeeze, then leaned back enough to see the dark eyes. "Because I love you. That's not going to change."

"I love you too, Maura." She tightened her arms around Maura's waist and lifted, kissing her soundly. Even with her feet swinging the doctor's response was immediate.

"You keep doing that and you're going to hurt your back. Despite your mother's fears I have not lost weight."

"You're light as a feather." Smiling, she slowly set her down settling her hands on the blonde's hips. "I'm so sorry."

A finger landed on her lips. "I know Jane. I forgive you, but remember what we said. We have to be honest with each other. That includes what scares the hell out of us. Even if it's something we didn't realize was a fear."

"This was certainly not something I realized could be a fear."

Maura nodded, shuffling forward and resting her head on Jane's shoulder. "It crossed my mind too you know? I can't imagine what that would be like. I don't want to."

Long arms pulled her closer, and she inhaled Jane's distinct scent accepting it's comfort, before stepping back, and changing the subject. "All we have for dinner are leftovers and TJ's popsicles."

"Sounds perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Chapter! This one hit me quick, and it was written in about two days. The next one from me will be the third of this series, and the closure of the vigilante case. Reviews are loved, and they let me know if I've still got the characters right, and if you like these stories or think they're junk! So fire away. See you soon. :)**

TWO WEEKS LATER

Maura watched Jane study the stack of boxes in the corner of the basement with an amused smile. While the woman had claimed there was nothing left in her apartment, as was always the case there was more there than she thought. The important things that she used everyday, clothes, cosmetics, and various trinkets had long ago found a home at Maura's. The boxes of decorations, momentos, and volumes of general clutter that a person collected during their life was always a surprise.

Following up with the Haywood case, which had become a quagmire of paperwork and interviews that weren't getting them closer to a conviction, had kept them busy enough that they'd only now started moving the rest of Jane's belongings. The woman swore she was going to sort it out and donate or throw away things she didn't need, but Maura could see the struggle. The furniture and contents of the book cases were still at the old apartment, and they'd decided to use their next days off to clear it out.

The furniture was going to Tommy who was trying to find a larger place so he could help in raising TJ. They both suspected that Lydia would be joining him at his new apartment even if he hadn't said anything about it. The time they'd spent babysitting in the last month was telling enough. Angela had been predictably thrilled by their decision, trying at every opportunity to insert herself into the operation, and dropping hints about future weddings and christenings.

They'd both shot down the ideas before they could take root, knowing they certainly weren't ready for that. Jane turned to her, a grin prominent on her face. "Studying the local wildlife Dr. Isles?"

"Just documenting the nesting phase."

Raised eyebrows joined the grin, and Jane slunk toward her. "Nesting? You've never seen a stack of boxes full of junk before?"

Jane's arms wrapped around her waist moving them both back toward the stairs. "I'm well aware of what boxes of junk look like. You should see the attic."

"Well don't go domesticating me yet."

The doctor's arms wrapped easily around her neck, "I hardly believe you can be domesticated entirely, and I like you wild."

A nip at her lower lip caused her to shiver as Jane eased them back against the stairs. "Careful what you wish for."


End file.
